boktai: 2
by thesilentphotographer
Summary: The boktai 2 storyline from various perspectives of playable characters
1. return of the solar boy

_**Once the sun and moon retreat into darkness,**_

_**A grand twilight descends on the wedge-binding City of The Sun.**_

_**A deep shadow is then born in its wake.**_

_**The beginning of the end.**_

-Zazie

A young boy with pale hair trudged up the path. It was strange to see one so young to be armed, but in those times, to be unarmed was madness.

Django squinted to the north; San Miguel's clock tower was just visible over the plateaus. He continued dragging his sore legs over the scorching sand and once again became aware of Otenko's chatter, "if I am not wrong, San Miguel is now truly the City of Death." Django muttered, "Great, more trouble" he was sunburnt, tired _and _sand kept getting into his eyes.

A sudden rapid clicking roused him from his reverie. Drawing GunDelSol, he leaned on a wall. After several close shaves, Django learned that wheezing, clicking, squawking usually meant trouble. The clicking came closer. Django spun around, facing his adversary. A black spider, engorged to the size of his torso, due to the Undeadening, stared up, all eight eyes fixed insolently on the solar gun. Django took aim and squeezed the trigger, frying the abomination instantly. More clicking to the right. Django spun around spotting another spider scuttling off around the corner.

Spinning down the corner, Django saw that it had trapped itself at a dead end. Stalking forwards for a better aim, Django was tripped by a thin thread. Toppling over, he realized that it was a gigantic web. The spider turned and advanced clicking its mandibles furiously. Django struggled against the web, but to no avail. As soon as it came just within a meter, it lunged forward, mandibles burying themselves in Django's calf. Django yelled in pain and anger, lashing out with his bitten leg, flinging the spider away from him. Blood began to ooze from the wound when the web gave way with a twang. The spider realizing all was lost as its prey was free of the web, charged forward with surprising speed towards Django, knocking him to the ground again. Scrambling to his feet, Django spun around wildly in search for the creature that hit him, but it as nowhere to be seen.

Running down a steep slope, Django slid down firing orbs of light at the spiders below. At the base of the slope Django became aware of a significant decrease in his energy. Turning to the sun, Django raised his palm and performed a solar charge. Satisfied with the amount of energy that he took in, Django continued down the path with alacrity. Arriving at a ruined house, it seemed that the only way forward was to cross a narrow ledge. He would fall a good two meters if he failed and had to try again. As he prepared to cross, "keep as much of your body touching the wall and don't look down." Said Otenko, rising from a sign. "Yeah, thanks for the advice." Replied Django as he allowed Otenko to float over to the opposite platform.

Upon reaching the opposite platform Django relaxed and slipped on lose grains of sand. For a few terrifying seconds, Django teetered on the edge before falling to his knees on the platform. Lucky Otenko didn't see that, thought Django. Otenko was to busy looking at footprints on the sand, "someone was here, the prints are fresh.." examined master Otenko.

"hmmphf?" grunted Django, rubbing sand from his eyes for the sixth time. Turning the corner they saw a tall figure standing, back facing them, on the dusty path. 


	2. At the Gates

BOKTAI 2: at the gates The figure stood, taller than Django. The man spun around and Django saw that he had strange, blueish-grey skin. When only meters remained between them, the strange man spun around. Django thought he looked vaguely familiar, but dismissed the thought. "so this is the cause of the undeadening ... Beware django!" Django raised gun del sol, pointing the barrel at the strange man, and was surprised to hear the man muttering to himself "Don't want... to... Want... Need blood... So long ... So hungry." Django stepped forward. "Django! No!", yelled Otenko. The man lunged forward. Django squeezed the trigger but was too late , the solar gun was ripped from his hands, and he was shoved roughly to the ground. Rising to his feet, Django saw that the man was running his hands over gun del sol, gesturing and muttering. The man slowly raised the gun, pointing the barrel at django's chest. Every sign showed that he had the intention to leave a pile of smoking ashes where Django was standing. "Ha! It won't work in the hands of a undead, only a solar child can operate the solar gun!" grinned otenko. The man squeezed the trigger. A bullet of pure light shot at Django, knocking him down. " but - what - I don't understand - a undead using a solar gun? Impossible." exclaimed Otenko. Suddenly, the man began to shriek As though being brander with hot iron. With a swish of his coat, the man spun around and dashed into San Miguel. Though completely unarmed, Django pursued him. At the city gates,"we've lost him!" said Django, leaping down from a pile of crates. "never mind, never mind. You are in no condition to fight him either." sighed Otenko. Django press onward through the gateway, only to halt as he heard shuffling of feet, and wheezing. "A ghoul! A servant of Darkness!" warned Otenko. Django reached for gun del sol and kicked himself mentally; the gun was stolen, remember? Tapping a wall, Django lured the ghoul into a fiery death under the sun. Upon trotting into the next room, django activated mesh doors to swing shut. Seeing a passageway to the right that is not shut, django sprinted down a flight of stairs, nearly slipping again and found a chest, in which, a short sword. "Ah, Gradius. It does not surpass the solar gun, but I guess that we don't have much choice." sighed Otenko. Returning to the room, other than the fact that the exit was still sealed, Django could hear clinking and shuffling of feet; not a good sign. Rounding the corner, Django was immediately scratched across the chest by a skeleton. Stumbling back to gain time, Django drew Gradius and slashed at the skeleton warningly. The Undead hesitated for a second and then lunged forward. Django parried the hand, but gradius was caught on by a groove in the bones. The skeleton careened forward. Django, reacting completely by instinct, kicked the ribcage of the undead, dislocating the entire arm. The skeleton slammed into the gate and collapsed in a pile of bones. Throwing aside the ruined arm, Django examined the scratch. The cut was long but shallow. The mesh doors clanked open. Django proceeded, deep in thought. Gradius was a fine blade, but it was not to be compared with the solar gun. Just when he thought that it would be a piece of cake reaching the City, the mesh door which he had just walked by slammed shut once again. Wheezings indicated that there was a ghoul present in the room. Peering down a row of pillars, Django quickly retracted his head as a gob of klorofurn shot at him. Django watched as the klorofurn dissolved the wall opposite him, slowly eating away at the aged stone. His heart beat faster as the wheezings increased in volume. Django slashed, ripping the thin cotton and sunken flesh. And watched in shock as the flesh resealed itself. Finally realizing his situation, Django spun away, too slow. His leather tunic began to sizzle underneath the dark matter. Django threw a punch, sending the ghoul stumbling backwards and falling to it's knees. "Hey, hey, hey, you can't kill no undead with no solar energy." rang a voice from above. Looking up, Django saw a girl, a few years older, standing on a pillar. "Ha! The solar boy with no solar gun! Imagine!" the pink-haired girl taunted,"lemme teach you somethin' aw'right?" a heavy gauntlet was thrown at his feet. Picking it up, Django shoved his hand into it. "see ya at the sixth avenue aw'right?" and she was gone. The ghoul slowly turned it's eyes away from the pillar to face Django. Django Clenched his fist in preparation of arduous combat. Light slowly began to glow through the inscriptions of the gauntlet. Recognizing the symbols, Django drew Gradius and beheaded the ghoul with a smooth stroke of the blade. The gates clanked open again to allow Django passage into the city. Glad to be out in the open again, Otenko commented happily, "Sol De Vice, hmmm... I wouldn't use that." A gust of wind far above cleared the mist obscuring the City as Django ran up the ruined roads into San Miguel; previously the City of Light. Ok. You have read this chapter. Review first before you run off. Constructive reviews PLS! 


End file.
